Ne me quitte pas
by Calypso94
Summary: Romance between Pepper and Tony. Pepper leaves Tony further to a disputte. But after an accident Pepper is in hopital and Tony can't save her. It should leave alone. She will forever or she will return to Tony?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction : **

Chapitre 1 : 

Pepper marcha lentement et droite. Son visage ne devait pas refléter la fatigue et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait mieux que personne ce qu'elle devait dire, et ce que cela signifiait…

Le bruit de ses talons surprit la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien et au maquillage trop épais.

Qui êtes vous ?

L'assistante de Mr Stark, répondit elle en essayant de poursuivre son discours qui en terme simple disait " ciao baby".

Je vois…dit la jeune femme en scrutant Pepper des yeux, vous êtes venus m'annoncer qu'il n'est pas là ? … Honnêtement combien de fois vous a-t-il demander de faire cela ? demanda t elle en observant les réactions de Pepper.

Pepper fixa la jeune femme, partagée entre l'envie de l'affronter, défendre son patron, et la réalité que lui infligeait cette femme.

Tout cela elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais elle n'osait pas partir, de peur de se blessée elle-même.

Elle ne faisait qu'espérer qu'un jour…toutes ces filles n'existeraient plus. Qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle. Bien sur elle comprenait les allusions de Tony à son égard mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait vivre son histoire.

A l'évidence la jeune fille était très perspicace.

Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas ? demanda t'elle avec pitié

Ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Répliqua Pepper en gardant son sang froid

Croyez moi, continua la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour prendre ses affaires, si vous le voulez il va falloir sortir de votre coquille de petite fille timide et là…

Gardez vos insinuations pour vous, s'énerva Pepper, Tony et moi sommes simplement…

Hum je vois, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire sarcastique, vous êtes apparemment plus que de simples collègues.

Pepper se tut. Le fait d'avoir prononçai le prénom de son patron amenait la jeune fille à comprendre la vérité, et à la piégée en même temps.

Mais en y réfléchissant la jeune femme avait raison : Elle devait s'y faire ! L'attitude de Tony Stark face aux sentiments ne changerait jamais. Et, son problème d'alcool s'aggravant depuis qu'il était devenu Iron Man, n'arrangerai pas les choses.

S'il avait du changer pour elle, il l'aurait fait. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il avait annoncé à la presse qu'il était Iron Man. Et la vie avait elle changée ? Pour elle ? Pas du tout.

Combien de temps lui faudrait il encore ?

Lorsque la jeune fille, habillée, passa devant elle, Pepper la retint.

Attendez…

La jeune femme la fixa, un sourire entendu que Pepper partagea

Mr Stark est en bs…

Merci beaucoup.

Et la jeune femme blonde descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'atelier de Tony. Pepper regrettait elle ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Plus tard peur être, mais pas pour le moment. Involontairement elle s'était vengée de toutes ses nuits à mal dormir à cause de lui, ou à la gêner par des allusions pour ensuite le voir avec un mannequin au bras. Elle savourait sa victoire et imaginait la tête de son patron lorsqu'il verrait la jeune femme descendre.

Jeune femme dont il avait probablement déjà oublier le prénom. Peut être était cela qui la distinguait de tous ses pins up à son regard ? se demanda t'elle. Peut être était ce une preuve que ….

Non ! Baliverne ! Elle était son assistante, il était normal qu'il se souvienne de son prénom. Et ainsi elle reprit son travail.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elle prit une tasse de café qu'elle déposa sous des documents et se dirigea vers l'atelier de son patron. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir, quelque part, à discuter avec Jarvis ou a bricoler.

Fronçant les sourcils Pepper posa la tasse et les documents sur la petite table.

Vous voilà…dit une voix sombre

Pepper sursauta et faillit renverser la tasse. Ce ton n'était pas familier à Tony. Pas envers elle. D'ordinaire c'était elle qui était énervée.

Il était dans un coin, debout, bras croisés à la fixer sévèrement.

Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez me voir, répondit elle en gardant son sang-froid

J'ai dù oublier de vous appeler…j'avais affaire, dit il en allant vers un de ses ordinateurs et en tapotant.

Pepper attendit un instant mais puisque Tony ne parlait pas, elle préféra partir.

Qu'est ce qui vous a prit d'amener cette fille ici ! dit il enfin en la regardant furieux

Pardon ? demanda Pepper prise sur le coup

Vous rendez vous compte des conséquences ? Et si j'avais été en train de travailler sur un projet ou sur mon armure ?

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle se sentait bête. Sa petite vengeance aurait pi avoir de graves conséquences.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? continua t'il, Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit ce que vous dites à toutes les autres filles ?

Pepper était morte de fatigue et le discours de cette fille résonnait dans sa tête et ne la mettait pas de bonne humeur. D'autant plus que jamais il ne lui avait parler sur ce ton qu'elle trouvait pour le moins exagéré : Elle n'était pas son esclave !

Sauf votre respect su vous ne vouliez pas de cette fille, vous n'aviez qu'à la renvoyer vous-même !

Tony fut surprit du ton et du regard de Pepper.

Pour lui ce n'était pas tant la fille qui était un problème que le fait qu'un étranger pénètre dans l'atelier où il gardait tous ses plans. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille ni ce qu'elle voulait, et depuis qu'Obadiah ne l'avait doublé, l'expédiant en Afghanistan afin de le tuer puis avait menacer le monde en lui volant les plans d'Iron man, il se montrait particulièrement méfiant.

Seuls Pepper et Rhodes avait l'autorisation de mettre les pieds dans son atelier. Elle le savait pourtant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

J'aurais pu…. Mais ça ne vous aurez rien coûté de ne rien lui dire et de faire comme d'habitude. Répliqua t il

Si ça vous gênait tant vous auriez pus également ne pas ramener cette jeune femme dans votre lit ! Ca ne vous auriez rien coûté. D'autant plus que moi je ne suis pas payé pour faire le ménage derrière vous.

Il y eut un bref silence. Tony plissa les avec un bref sourire, ce qui mit Pepper mal à l'aise.

Si cela vous dérange tant que ça que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison, vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire… dit il avec un sourire, même si normalement, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

Pepper reprit son sang froid et dit calmement

Ca ne me regarde pas à partir du moment ou j'effectue des taches en tant qu'assistance, concernant par exemple vos réunions etc…mais comme vous dites, votre vie privée ne me regarde pas, je ne suis donc pas payer à jouer les nounous de star capricieuses. Laissa t'elle échappée, agacée.

A vrai dire ses allusions lui avait fait mal, car malgré elle, elle était joyeuse et en même temps elle savait que le soir même une autre la remplacerait.

- Si vous êtes si mal que ça ici vous n'avez qu'à partir…siffla t il vexé du dernier propos de son assistante, personne ne vous retient !

Pepper fixa Tony avec un regard à la fois surprit et triste. Chose qu'elle essaya de cacher derrière de la colère et du dédain.

Que deviendriez vous sans moi ?

Vous êtes remplaçable…vous n'êtes pas la seule assistante du monde

Non, dit elle avec une pointe de colère contenue et en s'approchant, mais je suis la seule qui sache vous supporter.

De nouveau ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Tony était piégé entre la colère, l'incompréhension du comportement étrange de Pepper et le désir de la retenir. Bien sur il n'avait absolument pas pensé ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais allait il l'admettre ?

Puisque je suis remplaçable…vous trouverez la lettre de démission demain matin. Adieu Mr Stark.

Elle s'en alla ainsi laissant Tony bouche bée. Pepper voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible mais elle fut rejoint par Tony.

C'est quoi votre problème ?

Il n'y a pas de problème hormis les exagérations dont vous faites preuves…

Très bien vous voulez une augmentation ? Vous l'aurez.

Non…

Très bien je renverrai les filles moi-même ça vous va ?

Tony…

Pepper…nous sommes amis non ?

La jeune femme ravala sa salive.

Vous savez que je n'ai que vous, dit il en la fixant dans les yeux

Oh arrêtez, murmura Pepper en roulant des yeux, vous n'avez que moi lorsque vous en avez besoin.

C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? demanda t il un peu choqué, Pepper …dit doucement

La jeune femme releva mes yeux vers lui. Elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

C'est la vérité. Je ne vous mens jamais.

Peut être…mais…

Qu'est ce que vous me reprochez exactement ?

La jeune femme sourit ironique.

En version…en version courte ou longue ?

Court si c'est possible, répondit il amusé

…. Désolé c'est impossible de résumé tout ça. Pour commencer comment voulez vous que je croit que je…je suis tout ce que vous avez si…

Si quoi ? demanda t il commençant à comprendre

Pepper se ressaisie et dit :

Je ne suis pas votre femme…mr Stark.

Elle le fixa gravement en disant cela, mais ses yeux brillaient beaucoup. Tony ne sut quoi dire. Pepper s'échappa de son regard et partit en baissant les yeux sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme resta un instant, planté, là, puis son regard suivit le trajet de la jeune femme.

Cette réponse le touchait. Elle marquait le début de la fin. Elle lui dévoilait les sentiments confirmés de la jeune femme et la réciprocité des siens. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Pepper car elle signifiait bien plus que n'importe quelles autre filles pour lui.

Etre avec elle symboliserait de la peur, de la perdre, de la décevoir, la blessée… ou qu'elle ne soit tuée pour l'atteindre lui.

Elle était la seule personne qui lui restait et il avait perdu tous ceux qu'ils avaient. Il la voyait tous les jours, lui parlait tous les jours, la taquinait et partageait plus que des discussions professionnelles.

Elle se souciait de son bien être autant qu'il s'en souciait pour elle, même s'il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Il croyait qu'elle avait comprit que toutes ces filles n'étaient qu'un jeu.

Que leurs manquaient ils ? Un baiser ? Il n'avait pas cessé de faire des allusions à Pepper mais elle l'avait aussitôt remit à sa place. Si elle l'aimait, pourquoi ? De quoi avait elle peur ?

Et lui ? De quoi avait il peur ?

Pourquoi était ce si compliquer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

Pepper tapait sur son clavier, quelques larmes traversant son visage. Tony lui "bricolait" un projet difforme que Jarvis essayait de comprendre.

La jeune femme était assise dans son canapé un verre à la main, deux tubes de médicaments dans l'autre. Sur la table un livre était posé, ouvert.

Sur la table, Tony posa son quatrième verre de Vodka en respirant profondément.

Pepper ouvrit le paquet d'antidépresseurs et en prit deux pilules suivant la notice. Elle s'arrêta et en prit quatre autres. Elle avala les six pilules avec un verre d'eau.

_- Vous devriez peut être engager une nouvelle assistante…_conseilla la voix rauque de Jarvis

Ce à quoi Tony ne répondit pas, n'y songeant même pas. Il se demandait au contraire comment ramener Pepper.

Pepper s'empara des somnifères et prit huit pilules qu'elle avala, puis s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

_Ne prend pas de rendez vous pour demain matin Jarvis, je ne serai pas là,_ commanda Tony avant de partit vers sa chambre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Pepper ? Vous êtes là ? _

Toujours rien. Tony entra dans l'appartement impeccablement ranger. Pepper n'y étais pas. Pourtant la télé était allumée. Le sac de Pepper était posé sur une table ce qui indiquait qu'elle était là.

Peut être ne l'avait elle pas entendu. Mais il devait absolument lui parler. C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

_Je me suis permis d'entrer, j'espère que vous…_

Tony qui cherchait Pepper dans toute la maison, se stoppa devant la chambre admirant un instant la jeune femme endormie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Détendue, calme, sereine. Il entra doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Par chance la lumière du jour arrivait à traverser légèrement les rideaux tirés.

Il s'approcha pour mieux voir. Ses cheveux roux étaient dispersés un peu partout. Et un de ses bras dépassait de la couverture montrant son épaule dénudée. Le jeune homme sourit devant ce spectacle mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il aurait aimer l'embrasser, la toucher, la serrer…oublier cette dispute.

Il ne put résister à cette envie de la toucher et il repoussa légèrement une mèche qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Sa peau était si douce…et un peu froide.

Il avait plus que jamais envie qu'elle lui pardonne. Il devait lui parler.

Pepper…murmura t'il

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas

Pepper. Répéta t'il un peu plus fort

Toujours aucune réaction. Même pas un mouvement de paupière. La jeune femme était semblable à une statue. Le visage de Tony changea radicalement et se décomposa par une soudaine peur.

Pepper ! dit normalement en la bousculant un peu

Mais la jeune femme ne se réveillait pas. Elle se laisser bousculer comme une poupée de chiffon. Tony soudain très inquiet prit le pouls de la jeune femme. Il était là…faible et irrégulier mais là.

Il aperçut les boîtes de médicaments ouvertes et appela aussitôt les urgences. Le temps que ceux-ci arrivent, il surveilla Pepper plus inquiet que jamais et regrettant son comportement et ses paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Les patients défilaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital, certains plus touchés que d'autres. Dans ce lieu, il n'avait nul besoin de se cacher bien qu'il soit facilement reconnaissable et que le monde le connaissait comme Iron man.

Les familles se préoccupaient plus de leur soignés. Les malades étaient trop occupés à résister à la maladie ou à la blessure. Et les médecins se hâtaient de sauver des vies.

Ironiquement, c'était le seul endroit où Tony pouvait vivre normalement sans qu'on ne s'occupe de lui. Et pourtant il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il voyait les blessures causées par les armes, o des soldats grands blessés.

Il avait beau avoir créer Iron man et l'utiliser pour réparer ses erreurs, cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Combien de vies avait il involontairement enlevées par rapport à celles qu'il avait sauver ? se demandait il.

Pepper en était une nouvelle preuve. Pourtant, la cause de son hospitalisation n'était pas due aux armes…

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il attendait. S'il avait eu une quelconque réunion, il l'annulerait.

Enfin un homme à blouse blanche se dirigea vers lui.

Comment va-t-elle ? demanda t il avant même qu'il puisse parler

Le médecin hocha négativement la tête.

Pas bien, j'en ai peur.

Comment ça ?

Nous avons tenté tout ce que nous pouvions mais nous n'avons pas réussi à la ramener.

Le sang de Tony se glaça.

Où est elle ?

Si nous avions tenté quoique ce soit d'autre son cerveau en aurait subi les conséquences. C'est pourquoi nous avons pu la maintenir dans un coma. Vous pouvez lui parler si vous le souhaitez.

A quoi cela peut il servir… rumina t il

Dans certains cas, cela favorise le réveil du patient…c'est la chambre 218.

Tony s'écarta du médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée. Pepper y était. Toujours endormie avec la seule différence que des appareils surveillaient son rythme cardiaque.

Il eut du mal à entrer dans la chambre. Pétrifié par une peur inconnue. Pepper était semblable à ce matin; paisible et sereine.

De temps à autres ses paupières bougeaient mais ce n'était que des signaux envoyés par le cerveau.

Tony ne supportait pas de voir Pepper ainsi. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu comme une femme forte, invulnérable et jamais perdue. Où était elle à présent ?

La police enquêtait pour déterminer la raison qui avait poussé Pepper à faire cela. Il aurait voulu les aider mais il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'Iron man pouvait faire pour améliorer les choses.

Cela ne ferait que les compliquées d'avantage et il n'était pas conçu pour arrêter ce genre de guerre. Après des années à perfectionner les meilleures armes, mes meilleures défenses, il découvrait le champ de bataille le plus compliqué et difficile à vaincre : la maladie.

Dans ce combat la puissance était presque inutile.

Elle était au contraire néfaste car plus le remède est puissant plus le virus s'adaptait et devenait fort. En cela c'était un peu semblable aux techniques de guerres des hommes.

Monsieur ? Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda une infirmière

Non…juste un ami, répondit il

Vous…ne voulez pas entrer ?

Tony ne répondit pas et l'infirmière s'en alla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Les étoiles brillantes ne soulageaient pas la douleur. La vie semblait si légère vu du ciel. La ville nimbée de lumières était si éphémère. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, à voler au dessus des avions et des océans, mais il savait que ça ne le soulagerait pas. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Comme si il était piégé.

Il pouvait créer n'importe quel objet invincible, accomplir n'importe qu'elle mission, mais sauver la femme qu'il aimait…était impossible.

Ö combien ces combats sont spectaculaires et futiles, se disait il.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Pepper cherchait son chemin. Que faisait elle dans ces couloirs vides habiller de la sorte ?

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la sortie.

Quel jour était on ? Quelle heure était il ?

Elle avait beau chercher il n'y avait aucun téléphone, aucun ordinateur allumés. Comme si l'hôpital était abandonné. Un hôpital fantôme. Elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère lugubre de cet endroit, elle voulait partir à tout prix.

Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les murs lui répondaient de leurs éternels silence.

Y a quelqu'un ?

Pepper s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couloirs et aperçue une fillette aux yeux bleus azur qui la contemplait gravement.

Bonjour, dit Pepper, qui es tu ?

Mais la fillette ne répondit pas

Où est ta maman ?

Toujours aucune réponse. La petite sortit du couloir et tourna à gauche dans un autre couloir.

Attend ! dit Pepper en la poursuivant

Elle tourna à gauche mais…la fillette avait disparue. Aucune trace. Pepper était de nouveau seule.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Est-ce que tu vas entrer ? demanda Rhode

Je ne sais pas…

Ca ne te coute rien

Et ca ne changera rien à son état

Elle saura que tu es là

Comment peux tu le savoir ?

De la même façon que toi tu sais qu'elle ne t'entendras pas.

Devant l'hésitation de son ami, Rhode le poussa hots de la voiture et dit :

Vas y

Tu sais j'avais vraiment pas besoin que tu me conduise…

C'est ça, allez ciao !

Rhodes démarra pour abréger la tentative de fuite de son ami.

Tony entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de Pepper cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin décidé, il aperçut une silhouette familière dans la chambre.

Il s'attarda pour mieux voir, et le reconnut. C'était l'agent Coulson qui avait écouter et protéger Pepper lorsque Obadiah avait créé le secteur 16 pour le doubler.

Il était devenu son chauffeur, faisant parti de la Stark Industrie. Un bon moyen des services secrets pour s'incruster et surveiller les éventuels dangers.

Depuis un an, Tony trouvait que Pepper et ce monsieur s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et il devait avouer que s'il avait été sur des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard dans le passé depuis l'arrivée de cet agent…il doutait.

Cela la rendait à ses yeux, encore plus inaccessible qu'avant.

Tony les avait observés sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Pepper n'avait jamais été en colère contre cet agent. Elle n'était jamais désespérée. Elle semblait au contraire épanouie et heureuse. Elle conseillait même à Tony de faire plus ample confiance à l'égard de Coulson.

Et il devait avouer malgré lui que cela l'agaçait. Il supportait de moins en moins ce type qui éloignait son amie de lui.

C'était le comble lorsque Rhodes lui avait fait remarquer que Pepper et Coulson ferait un beau couple et lui avait dit de faire attention, pour le taquiner bien sur.

Il se sentait ridicule avec son bouquet médiocre. L'agent Coulson était au chevet de Pepper et lui parlait. Que lui disait il ? Sa main s'avança vers l mains de Pepper, puis vers son visage.

La gorge serrée, le cœur déchiré, Tony jeta le bouquet dans une poubelle et partit sans entrer.

Dans la chambre, l'agent Coulson murmurait des encouragements et des mots doux à Pepper :

Depuis que l'on se connaît, je n'espère qu'une chose…vous protéger et vous rendre heureuse.

Silence.

Vous m'avez rendu heureux, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire Pepper et je… il s'interrompit, j'ai besoin de vous.

Les paupières de Pepper remuèrent doucement et sa tête bougea. L'agent Coulson changea d'attitude, soudain plein d'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Mais son espoir fut bientôt vainc par un autre sentiment lorsque la jeune femme murmura :

Tony…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper se trouvait de nouveau dans le couloir. Elle était assise sur un banc, lasse. Le désespoir commençait à la gagner.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui avait parler de façon chaleureuse et bien mystérieuse. Puis elle s'en était aller, disparaissant et lui promettant qu'elles se reverraient bientôt.

Le discours de cette femme l'avait troubler. Elle se demandait su cela était réel, si ca ne l'était pas. Si elle rêvait ou si elle était morte.

Je n'en peux plus, soupira Pepper

Pepper.

La jeune femme tourna la tête surprise et reconnaissant la voix familière.

Tony ?

Devant elle son patron la fixait. A sa surprise il lui sourit et vont s'asseoir prés d'elle.

Mais… que faites vous là ?

Et vous ?

Je n'en n'ai aucune idée…en fait je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Tony ne répondit rien. Rien du tout. Il se contentait de la fixer. Pepper fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?

Comment ?

Vous savez !

Non

Comme si…comme si vous me preniez pour…pour je ne sais quoi…une folle ou …

Ca c'est ce que vous pensez et vous appuyant sur ce que vous croyez voir en moi, mais est ce pour autant cela que je pense ? Vous ne pouvez voir qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Pepper fit des yeux ronds et de nouveau fronça les sourcils. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

Vous n'êtes pas Tony Stark n'est ce pas ?

Pas tout à fait, dit il en souriant

Qui êtes vous ?

Tony

Non, non il ne réagirai pas comme ça

Tout juste

Alors qui êtes vous ?

Je suis Tony, et je ne peux l'être réellement.

Pepper hocha la tête en comprenant

Vous n'existez pas c'est ça ?

Mais vous me voyez …

Oui mais…mais vous êtes une image de Tony que mon cerveau à créer parce que je suis désespérée.

Vous avez compris mais la vraie question n'est pas celle-ci

Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Non…pas encore

Comment ça pas encore ?

Cela dépendra de ta volonté et de tes souhaits

Je ne…comprends pas…

Tu es dans un monde intermédiaire. La sortie t'amène à la fin de ta vie.

Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Cela dépendra de toi.

Quoi ?

Si tu te trouves une raison suffisamment forte, suffisamment belle qui te donne du courage, alors tu pourras te sauver…d'ici.

En ais je une ? demanda Pepper plus pour elle-même

Tony la fixa et sourit tendrement. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion crée par son esprit la jeune femme fut troublée. Il ressemblait tellement à son patron. Il semblait si réel.

Toi seule à la réponse. Le moment venu tu seras seul juge de sa portée concernant ton avenir.

Pepper saisit à moitié le sens des mots de Tony.

Explores l'hôpital, il t'apportera les réponses et le moment venu tu sauras ton avenir.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il dit avant de disparaître devant ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 

Monsieur, puis je savoir ce que vous faites ?

Tu devrais comprendre Jarvis, tu me déçois…

Je crois monsieur que le coma de Mlle Potts vous trouble. Voulez vous reposer ?

Je n'en n'ai pas besoin…

La porte s'ouvrit et Rhodes entra.

Tony je peux savoir pourquoi ton assistante te cherche partout ?

Je me cache…

Elle n'est pas au courant pour l'atelier ?

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se mêle de tout. Cette fille est agaçante.

Mais c'est ton assistante non ?

PROVISOIRE seulement, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ses tâches ne sont pas trop importantes.

Tony…tu sais que j'espère le retours de Pepper mais…les médecins ont dit que son état se dégradait et…

Elle s'en sortira ! Elle est forte…

Peut être. Mais tu dois envisager que non et que tu devras faire plus confiance en cette nouvelle assistante…même si elle ne remplacera jamais Pepper, murmura Rhodes d'un œil entendu.

Tony ravala discrètement sa salive et fit mine de se concentrer sur des détails de son armure.

Tony…

Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais besoin Rhodes

(soupire) Est-ce qu'au moins tu es aller lui parler ?

Bien sur, comment veux tu qu'elle soit engagée sinon ?

Je parlais de **Pepper**, Tony…

Silence

Coulson est là pour elle, murmura t il, je ne pense pas que je sois la meilleure personne qu'elle voudrait entendre

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?! Voyons elle a failli se faire tuer par Obidiah pour te sauver, et lorsque tu as été capturé en Afghanistan, elle…

Elle quoi ?!! dit il en levant le ton et en se retournant vivement, elle était inquiète ? Elle pleurait son patron c'est ça ?

Rhodes ne répondit pas et fixa son ami. Il savait que c'était plus contre lui-même qu'il s'énervait que contre lui. On ne mesure l'importance des choses que lorsque l'on est en train de les perdre. Il avait vécu la même situation. Aujourd'hui il était fiancé à une fille qui l'avait ramené sur le chemin de la raison sans lui faire perdre son meilleur ami. Tout ça pour dire, que Rhodes savait ce que ressentait son meilleur ami.

Il le laissa se calmer un instant.

Elle n'aurait jamais du travailler pour moi…c'est moi qui l'est mise dans cette situation…On aurait pu croire que ayant été aveugle une fois j'aurais ouvert les yeux sur tout….j'ai même pas été fichue de me rendre compte….que mon attitude avec elle était minable. Dit il en balançant une dernière fois un objet sur la table.

Tu n'es pas responsable mon vieux, dit Rhodes, être au sommet de la Stark Industrie ne te rend pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde…

Peut être pas mais celui de Pepper si….Rhodes elle voulait démissionner la veuille de …

Pepper ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas…elle était énervée….je crois qu'elle ne me supportait plus…

Tony, on parle de Pepper là, je crois que je décernais la médaille d'or de la patiente à cette fille. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui t'es autant supporter et qui s'est soucié autant de ton destin…

A pars toi bien sur, plaisanta t il

Je ne suis pas une nana Tony, répondit son ami souriant, et je ne veux pas t'épouser

T'es sur ?

Sans façon, t'es pas mon genre.

Silence où les deux amis reprirent leurs sérieux

Pourquoi exactement vous vous disputiez …

…des broutilles…elle…j'était énervé parce qu'elle n'avait pas renvoyé une fille avec qui j'avais passer la nuit. Au lieu de ça elle lui a indiquer ou me trouver.

Tiens donc ! rigola Rhodes, Pepper se rebelle contre le grand Tony Stark ?

Oh rigole pas, la fille est venu dans mon atelier

Embêtant…

J'étais énervé pour ça bien évidemment. Mais Pepper…je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle était énervée, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas mon esclave…que je n'avais qu'à renvoyer ces filles, ou mieux ne pas passer la nuit avec…sa réaction était exagérée…

Cette fille est définitivement celle qu'il te faut Tony, dit Rhodes

Je t'en prie, tu peux te concentrer ?

Je suis très sérieux, je suis d'accord avec Pepper. Tu ne te conduis pas de manière très responsable avec elle.

Tony le fixa un peu bouche bée

Merci, je te remercie d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, **mon pote. **

Pardon. Elle voulait démissionner pour ça ?

Oui, j'ai tenter de la retenir mais…

Mais ?

Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas ma femme.

Et tu l'as laisser partir ?

Oui !

Rhodes ne dit rien un instant mais il prit une voix plus grave et dit :

Tony si tu ne vas pas la voir, lui parler, et qu'elle meurt….tu le regretteras toute ta vie…et crois moi, tu ne pourras rien faire pour te racheter. Iron man ne te seras d'aucun secours.

Tony soupira pour seule réponse. Soudain une quatrième voix dit :

Allez y

Les deux amis se retournèrent

Agent Coulson ? s'étonna Rhodes

Votre assistante vous cherche Mr Stark, dit Coulson

Tony leva les yeux au ciel

Vous devriez y aller, reprit Coulson, son état empire et…lorsque j'y suis aller, elle…elle a murmurer un mot…un seul mot.

Les deux amis fixèrent l'agent secret

Le votre, ou plus précisément…votre prénom. C'est pourquoi, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous jette.

Tony fixa l'agent en signe de compréhension mais ne répondit pas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper ouvrit une porte. Un sapin était dressé au milieu d'une pièce. Il était paré de lumières. Deux adultes encadraient une enfant qui découvrait un cadeau en souriant.

Avec un sourire elle ferma la porte, s'avança vers une autre et se retrouva dans une cours.

Elle avait un haut chapeau rectangulaire, portait une longue tunique bleue et avait dans les mains un rouleau. Elle prit une photo, encadrée de ses parents un peu plus âgés que dans la pièce précédente.

Je suis très fière de toi, lui dit chaleureusement sa mère

Ce n'est que le début, dit elle gênée, j'ai encore l'université à réussir et….ce n'est pas encore gagner, le bac n'est qu'une épreuve.

Virginia…la coupa son père, quoi que tu fasses, quelque soit ton choix ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que ce sera le meilleur.

Oui, connaissant notre petite fille, continua sa mère, je suis sur que tu feras de grandes choses. Tu deviendras peut être célèbre et quand tu te marieras…

Je suis sur que cet homme sauras la chance qu'il a, et qu'il fera tout pour toi, termina son père.

Pepper sourit amusée

Ce sera sûrement un héros, murmura sa mère avec un clin d'œil

Non ca ne risque pas

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas facile. Les héros sont souvent courtisés par pleins de filles. Pourquoi voudrais tu que moi je…

Tu crois que ça a été facile avec ton père ? dit sa mère avec un clin d'œil, crois moi il a fallu que je le dompte avant qu'il ne tienne en place.

Est-ce vraiment utile de lui signaler ce détail ?

Pepper adulte fronça les sourcils en ravalant sa salive et soupira. Elle ferma la porte et continua son parcours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

Tony entra enfin dans la chambre. Il s'assied sur la chaise à côté de Pepper toujours endormie.

Le bruit des appareils lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas un temps illimité pour la voir.

Pendant un moment il ne sut quoi dire. Certaine théorie disaient qu'une personne pouvait entendre les voix extérieures. Il n'en n'était pas convaincu. Selon lui la conscience était en quelque sorte "éteinte" puisque la conscience partait du fait de voir ce qui nous entoure ou d'entendre. Or ici le cerveau était en pause.

Mais si jamais… si jamais Pepper pouvait l'entendre.

Et que lui dirait il ? Il la dévisagea.

Il sourit malgré lui. Allongée là, étendue, tranquille, ses cheveux roux s'éparpillant un peu partout elle était plus belle que jamais.

Elle avait été la seule femme capable de lui résister et de l'attirer.

Ce qu'il aimait chez elle ? Son naturelle, sa douceur, ses principes, ses complexes aussi…

La façon qu'elle avait de tout gérer, d'être toujours là. Il avait l'impression qu'elle supportait tous les malheurs du monde.

Il l'admirait. Parfois il se doutait des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir, et s'amuser de voir avec quelle énergie elle le repoussait. Et pourtant, elle semblait si indifférente lorsqu'elle le voyait avec une autre femme. Femmes qui n'étaient pour lui qu'une distraction.

Elles se laissaient si facilement prendre qu'il pensait que le jeu était réciproque. Il ne brisait aucun cœur. Mise à part quelques intérêts pour certaines, à être l'amante d'un milliardaire.

Il doutait plus encore lorsqu'elle voyait Pepper si heureuse et complice avec Coulson.

Elle était la seule femme désintéressée et sincère avec lui, et le destin voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui…

Tout le monde rêvait d'être à sa place. Et lui aurait parfois aimer être à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Avoir une vie simple, avec une petite amie sincère, des amis en qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter et …une famille.

Salut, finit il par dire gêné.

Il se remémora leurs disputes et LA dispute. Puis enfin, tous les moments où il avait vu son visage, y comprit lors de ce bal de charité où après avoir danser, ils allèrent sur le balcon…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Elle reconnaissait la pièce plus que familière.

Vous êtes engagée Mlle Potts, vous aurez les documents à traités demain…Comment vous appelez vous déjà ?

Virginia monsieur.

Tony se retourna et fit des yeux ronds :

Monsieur ? Cool Virginia, cool. Pas de ça avec moi OK ?

Oui monsieur Stark, si ça peux vous faire plaisir…à quelle heure est ce que je commence demain matin ?

8h00. En attendant, accepteriez vous un verre ? Disons vers 19h00 ce soir ?

Désolé Mr Stark, mais je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Je dois me préparer et …ce ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir la veuille du travail.

Oh ce n'est qu'un petit verre…

Non vraiment. De plus j'ai pour principe de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle.

Alors c'est un verre professionnel

Très drôle…je regrette. Dit elle avec son petit air timide.

Tony la fixa un instant avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme lui résiste. Il admirait la façon dont elle déclinait l'offre. Avec une grande volonté et beaucoup de politesse.

Très bien…Virg…Potts c'est ça ?

Virginia Potts

Ouais…je ne pourrais jamais le retenir sans vouloir vous vexer…hum…Pepper vous irai mieux.

Pepper ? demanda t elle surprise (étant donner que ça signifie poivre en anglais) elle faisait donc cette impression ?

Cela vous dérange ?

Non…non il n'y a pas de problème.

Parfait.

Au revoir Mr Stark, a demain

A demain mlle Potts…oh et euh…me cherchez pas dans mon bureau, venez plutôt ici…

Très bien.

Pepper ferma la porte et avança dans le couloir. Ses pensées se chamboulaient. Elle en ouvrit une autre et se vit dans une salle devant un écran, le soir.

Les yeux rouges et tenant dans une main un mouchoir, dans l'autre un oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle.

" Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle concernant la disparition de Tony Stark, enlevé lors d'une démonstration en Afghanistan. Après un mois de recherche les autorités commencent à perdre tout espoir de revoir le célèbre inventeur en vie…"

La gorge serrée, Pepper ferma la porte.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tony ne sur quoi dire d'autre. Il prit la main de Pepper qu'il renferma dans la sienne. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait sentir sa présence. Il n'osait pas imaginer ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Je suis désolé Pepper…c'est vrai, je n'aurai jamais du m'énervé sur vous…vous aviez raison, je ne peux pas vous remplacer.

Silence.

L'assistante essaye de prendre votre place. Oh je ne vous dit pas la calamité ! On a vraiment besoin de vous…

Silence. Soupire. S'il n'arrivait pas à le dire maintenant quand y arriverait il ?

…J'ai vraiment besoin de vous Pepper, ajouta t il presque dans un murmure inaudible.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il soupira et fixa les appareils.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pepper ouvrit une nouvelle porte et revit le moment om Tony lui avait demander de l'aider à changer "son cœur artificiel" et qu'elle avait paniquée.

Avec une vue extérieure ce souvenir la faisait rire.

Ne me demandez plus jamais de faire cela, avait elle dit en souriant à moitié

Vous savez que je n'ai que vous Pepper, lui avait il dit alors.

Pepper revit le moment où ils avaient échangés un regard important, coupé par Tony qui avait rajouté:

Bon, bas c'est pas le tout…

Pepper n'avait jamais oublié ce souvenir et elle commençait à se remettre en question sur les réels sentiments de son patron.

Dans le couloir elle entendit un murmure…doux et bas. Mais elle ne vit personne l'appeler.

Il lui semblait pourtant reconnaître la voix de son patron qui l'appelait.

Elle ferma les yeux un peu apeurée. Il lui semblait que ce murmure était extérieur à son esprit. Mais elle ne voyait personne.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs autres portes. L'une montrait la dispute entre elle et Tony lorsqu'il lui avait demandé involontairement d'espionner Obidiah. Un autre moment où elle ne voulait pas appuyer sur le bouton du générateur de peur que Tony ne meurt. Un autre encore, om elle l'avait vu la sauver alors qu'Obidiah allait l'écrabouiller avec son armure.

Enfin un autre lorsqu'il lui rappelait la scène du bal.

Là le souvenir où il était grognon alors qu'elle parlait à Coulson, et ici le moment où elle avait été furieuse parce qu'il lui avait fait rater un rendez vous avec Coulson pour aller ensuite s'amuser.

Et l'ultime porte lui montrait le moment où elle le voyait embrasser une autre fille quelques jours auparavant.

Elle soupira et ferma la porte lentement. Elle tourna la tête et vit la femme devant une porte plus grande que les autres au bout du couloir sur laquelle était marquée "Exil".

- J'ai prit ma décision, annonça Pepper enfin prête.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : 

Le graphe cardiaque s'accéléra et laissait place à de grandes lignes droites de plus en plus rapprochées.

Tony se leva de sa chaise et appela alarmé toutes les infirmières. Il tint toujours la main de Pepper avec de grands yeux inquiets. Il la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Il sentait qu'il était en train de la perdre. Qu'elle lui échappait petit à petit. Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Nous sommes en train de la perdre, dit une infirmière inquiète

Pepper ! dit il soudain espérant plus que jamais qu'elle ne l'entende, Pepper vous devez vous battre, battez vous, ne partez pas !

Pepper s'avança vers la femme et à mesure qu'elle avançait son cœur était irrégulier. Les infirmières ne pouvaient rien faire, pas plus que les électrochocs des médecins. Son esprit seul demeurait le maître de son corps : Elle s'en allait.

Pepper ! Vous devez vivre !

Le murmure s'éleva pour devenir audible.

Pepper, appela la voix de Tony derrière elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. Tony était là et la fixait. Il hochait la tête de droite à gauche, dans une sourde demande.

Elle sut, d'une manière inexpliquée que ce n'était pas une illusion. Tony la fixa et prit un autre couloir comme s'il l'invitait à le suivre.

Elle ne le suivit pas, mais s'avança hésitante.

Les paroles de son illusion revenaient :

" Le moment venu tu seras le seul juge de sa portée concernant ton avenir"

Sa raison était elle Tony ? Etait elle suffisamment belle et forte pour lui donner la volonté de vivre ? Devait elle vivre ? Pour lui ?

Par la porte Exit elle pourrait à jamais être heureuse. Aurait elle un bonheur équivalent avec lui ?

…elle en doutait !

Elle marcha jusqu'à la femme.

Tony, lui, tenait toujours sa main et l'appelait :

Pepper ! Tenez le coup ! Je vous en prie ! Battez vous nom de dieu !

La femme lui tendit une main qu'elle posa gentiment sur l'épaule de Pepper.

Etes vous sure mon enfant ?

Pepper soupira et acquiesça et la femme ouvrit la porte. Elle était nimbée d'une lumière resplendissante et chaleureuse que Pepper accueillait avec joie.

Pepper ! Tremblait la voix de Tony, Pepper restez…restez avec moi…battez vous. Je vous en prie…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce fut au tour de Tony Stark d'avoir les yeux rouges. Mais sa voix se voulait ferme.

Restez avec moi…Virginia

De nouveau Tony lui apparut et Pepper se retourna.

Pepper, dit il d'un air triste, restez avec moi…

La jeune femme ravala sa salive et hésita. Cette phrase la transperçait en plein cœur. Elle hésitait, elle avait peur. Elle se retourna vers la lumière.

Etes vous sure mon enfant ? insista la femme

Restez avec moi, répéta la voix de Tony

Pepper mit un pied en dehors de la porte mais une partie de son corps n'était pas dans la lumière….

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

L'éléctricardiogramme affichait désormais une ligne droite, plate, uniforme.

Les médecins et les infirmières se turent.

Pepper ! lança Tony comme s'il n'osait pas y croire

Heure du décès, dit un médecin, 14h30.

Désolé monsieur, dit une infirmière compatissante

Le cœur de Tony était si serré qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il ne cessait de ravaler sa salive difficilement. Sa main ne lâcha pas celle de Pepper.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : 

Pepper allait s'élancer définitivement vers la lumière, lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille aux yeux d'azur accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux yeux noirs.

Tous deux la fixait et disparaissaient à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait.

Mon enfant ? demanda de nouveau la vielle dame

Pepper tourna la tête vers Tony, qui était réellement triste et qui lui murmurait encore et encore :

Restez avec moi…

Mon enfant…l'heure n'est pas venue…

Mais…je…non…je

Ils vous attendent….soyez sans crainte parfois on ne peut mesurer son bonheur qu'en ayant été malheureuse auparavant.

Pepper acquiesça et se retourna. Elle sortit son pied de la lumière et s'avança lentement vers Tony qui la fixait soudain surprit.

Ti…..ti….ti…titi….tititi…..

Personne ne vit les brefs élan de l'électrocardiogramme qui repartait enregistrant les mouvements de cœur de Pepper.

Pepper s'avança vers Tony et s'arrêta en face de lui.

Pourquoi ? murmura t'elle

Je suis avec vous Pepper, dirent les deux Tony

J'ai…peur de souffrir…à nouveau. Je…oh et à quoi bon….je vous aime…Tony…mais…je…

J'ai besoin de vous, Pepper, restez avec moi, je vous en prie. Je ne supporterai pas que vous partiez…

Pepper le fixa. Il était sincère. A-t-elle point qu'elle en aurai pleuré.

Pourquoi ? murmura t'elle tremblante

Il la fixa longtemps et tendrement. Il essuya une larme qui coulait et s'avançant murmura :

Parce que je ne supporterai pas…la vie…sans vous, finit il, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.

Elle sourit et leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour enfin s'embrasser passionnément. Pepper pleurait de joie et passa sa main autours du cou de Tony tandis qu'il la saisissait à la taille.

Pepper r'ouvrit soudainement les yeux et eut du mal à respirer à cause des appareils qui l'aidaient à rester en vie et qui étaient maintenant totalement inutiles.

Tout le monde accourait pour vérifier son état, Tony le premier. Elle sourit et murmura :

Vous êtes là ?

Je ne vous aurait pas laisser partir Mlle Potts, dit il en souriant

On a les yeux rouges ? reprit elle, on pleure son assistante disparue rien qu'un instant ?

Il lui sourit gentiment lâcha sa main soudain gêné. Elle la reprit, tentant le coup. Et lorsqu'il la regarda surprit par ce changement elle lui lança un regard tendre. Regard auquel il répondit et posa une autre main au dessus refermant définitivement leur alliance…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : 

Où est il ? demanda Rhodes

Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, répondit JARVIS, ni Mr Stark ni Mlle Potts.

Rhodes sourit et hocha la tête de gauche à droite en voyant que l'armure d'Iron man avait disparue.

Tu es incorrigible vieux frère, murmura t'il

Plus loin, bien plus loin, au dessus de la Toure Eiffel illuminée de Paris, Tony, costumé en Iron man, tenait Pepper dans ses bras, tandis qu'il s'embrassaient passionnément.

Ils se séparèrent un instant d'un écart de quelques centimètres pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Posant leurs têtes, front contre front en se regardant dans les yeux et se souriant.

FIN.


End file.
